Serial Killer's Best Mate?
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: What if after everyones undaggered, Esther doesn't return but their sister/twin/best friend and lover comes instead.


I do not own anything other then my OC Miranda, this is a random idea, I hope you enjoy this because i enjoyed writing it.

SUMMARY: What if after everyone's undaggered, Esther doesn't return but their sister/twin/best friend and lover comes instead.

Miranda's POV.

I skipped passed Damon and Stephan into the Mikealson manor after Klaus called me a few days ago asking me to return as he was planning to undagger Kol, Becca and Finn. And so explained all that has happened since we parted and he came to Mystic Falls so incase I ran into anyone I would be aware of the situations. Grinning at the brothers confused expressions I simply ignored them and continued as I heard a pained cry, sounding an awful lot like Nik. Running through the living room doors I squealed and leapt to Elijah first and hugged him as he hugged me back shocked before I screamed and tackled Finn as he swung me around happily but unsure which I can't blame him for really.  
Next I grabbed both Becca and Kol and pulled them into a hug kissing them each and crying by now in happiness as I heard Nik cough to get our attention I released them all and hugged him kneeling next to him and pulling him up with me.  
"Mandy? I would have thought you would have gotten yourself killed by now!" Kol exclaimed breaking the silence and hugging me again making me grin and kiss his cheek.  
"Nope only been staked once, and Eli helped me from that!" I claimed giggling. As Becca moved and kissed me on both cheeks crying in small rivers, I smiled and gave her a watery smile.  
Finn just nodded respectfully, we never really saw eye to eye but had each others back and trusted one another.  
Turning I leapt up again and hugged Eli kissing his cheeks before punching Nik in the arm making him wince.  
"YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAKE THEM WHEN I GOT HERE!" I whined making Nik look pointedly to Eli and Eli grimace. Groaning I figured that Eli undaggered them in the battle of wits with Nik. Turning I frowned to Elijah before raising one eyebrow as he started to explain to me what I already knew.  
Rolling my eyes I stopped him and focused on the three recently undaggered originals. "Right now we are going to have a clean slate!" I stated seriously. "This has been going on for over a thousand years ok?! Rule number 1. NO Daggering anyone! Rule number 2. No starting fights among one another, we are family and we WILL act like it ok? I love you all and this will never last if you are going to be against each other. And Rule number 3. No attacking the locals ... at least to often, they are aware of vampires here and although you can't die, I can and if you attract the attention of the local council/  
vampire hunters you lot may get me killed. We have much bigger problems other then fueds like this, you can get together and work together but we are being hunted by your father, who is the reason Nik daggered you - most of you anyway. And we need to sort him out before we all part not to mention you three need to catch up on the history and recent times." I stated loudly grabbing all the attention.  
"Luv who are you to tell us what to do?" Nik chuckled out looking me in the eye. "Nik, did you hear what I just said," At his nod I continued."then you have to understand the points I just brought up right?" He clenched his jaw as the others watched him.  
I was the only one to ever be able to talk sense into him and they knew it. I saw Eli and Finn both smile at me and they knew what I said was right, both being the peace keepers they are.  
Kol and Becca looked as though they were fighting the idea of laughing though.  
"I understand but you don't control us!" He growled as I growled back warningly, "Im not trying to control you, but this is enough,  
we have bigger problems" I snarled back quietly as the others backed away when Nik growled louder starting to lose his temper before breathing in his nose deeply to get a grip. After a moment I saw him relax and knew he understood what I was getting at.  
Nodding I let him explain to them all and tell them the truth, about Esther, Mikael, the daggerings and all recent events in Mystic Falls, the doppelgänger ect.  
It took FOUR hours! I knew all this but Kol and Becca wouldn't let my hands go as I tried getting away from the story telling time.  
FINALLY Nik finished and they all agreed to finally be at a truce, Eli being the most patient agreed to take them and explain all they missed over history, While me and Klaus started sorting out other things for them such as calling Sage, sorting banks, ID's backstorys, clothes, bedrooms ect., cars (plus spares for when they learnt to drive) and extra blood bags out for them. When we got everything properly sorted it had taken two days. I had called Sage as we were still close, and she would arrive today and finish all that needed to be done with Finn and after talking with her, Eli, Finn and Nik we agreed that she could take him away to be together for a while and finish educating him as he was gone the longest it would take longer then she would return next year and we would all move, and get sorted in that time.  
I was sitting in the living room slumped over the grand piano asleep when I was yanked back roughly making me yelp attracting all the originals, looking into the face of my mean and rough alarm clock I saw a dark haired vampire, with a strong jaw and eccentric blue eyes smirking at me holding me on his arm. should he move I would fall over, scowling I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. " can I help you Damon?" I heard Nik chuckle and Kol growl, he was after all my non biological twin. We were born on the same day and were betrothed as humans despite our sibling relationship, we always got into trouble and could almost read each others minds and he was extremely protective over me after he saved me and was his first turn. And that was also how we found out how to create vampires.  
"Well well well, who might you be?" He smirked moving his arm suddenly making me fall back with the piano chair creating a loud thud and annoyed set of originals. "Miranda" I ground out flashing to my feet and punching him in the chest making him fly into a wall as Kol came in front of me and Becca hissed at the growling Salvatore. Nik smirked before grimacing at Eli's unimpressed look.  
"What may I ask are you doing here Mr Salvatore?" Finn asked being the most peaceful. Damon's eyes flickered over everyones features lingering on mine and the recently undaggered three who he helped release.  
"just looking around when I saw sleeping beauty and colour me curious" He smirked while gesturing to me. Rolling my eyes i huffed and walked upstairs with Becca following and into my room Nik prepared when he asked me to visit. Thankfully when I stocked Becca's room I made sure I had got myself clothes and some other things to make my room more homey.  
Sighing at my room i collapsed onto my bed as Becca giggled and mimicked me and we just laid there looking at my ceiling. Nik had painted it for me like the night sky before I arrived, it was deep blue with small constalations covering it in glow in the dark paints with colours of white and light blues making it realistic.

The rest of my room was unique and gorgeous, it was pale blue with real silver linings around the room making it more high class but Nik has painted roses in each corner of my walls and the whole wall section where my window seat is, with a pillowed seat which was also a compartment as well, the pillow was matching my satin duvet covers which were deep blue.  
I had a large bed with a silver bed frame making swirls and the frame was covered in fairy lights, I had two small bedside tables in pure white with silver roses decorating the front of the drawers, matching the bedside tables I had a large dressing table, chest of draws and a large blanket box along with a chest from my human life which is what Nik based my room around knowing it was my most precious human possession and he knew that and restored it for me on my 500th birthday. and I had a large set of double doors that led to my walk in wardrobe and a single door leading to my en suite bathroom.

Becca rolled onto her side and I mirrored her position and we both glanced at one another before grinning. "Shopping?" I asked grinning she agreed, by nodding her head giggling and then leapt up going to shower and change before we meet up in an hour.  
leaping up I ran into my black and white tiled bathroom walking into my glass cased shower and washing vigorously with mango scented body wash and raspberry shampoo and conditioner. After drying of and letting my auburn hair dry into its natural waves I ran to my wardobe. After I picked out my clothes I placed them on my bed and pulled out my lilac coloured silk bra and panty set before pulling on black see through tights and my deep red skirt which came up under my waist and flowed out to my mid thighs, next I grabbed my black vest top and then a lace crimson top over it. Walking to the mirror I grinned. My cute button nose and round eyes were making my appearance innocent contrasting greatly with my gothic outfit, my bee stung lips were pouting fully and coloured in bright red. My pale blue eyes were covered in a silver eye shadow simply and my eye liner was thick and flicked out at the end, making my eyes appear larger with the help of my blackened eye lashes which framed my eyes.  
My skin was sickly pale with a touch of peach in my cheeks giving my slightly defined cheekbones a more models appearance.

Blowing a kiss to myself I grabbed a black leather coat with was crop zipped and came no lower then my ribcage, and pulled on my knee high doc martins which were a metallic red and platform with black swirls and odd stars.  
Tossing my wallet in my pocket and slipping on my black sunglasses I tossed my waist length hair into a loose and quick pony tail after hearing Becca huff impatiently by the front door.  
Using my speed I appeared next to her grabbing my dark purple convertibles keys before speeding out the door with Becca behind me. At arriving to my car i saw Kol with a shit eating grin sitting in my Passenger seat making me pout slightly hiding a grin and Becca whine.  
"You think you can go and look at clothes WITHOUT my opinion?" Kol smirked looking from me to a annoyed Becca. "More like hoped!" Becca moaned before climbing into the backseat and motioned to me as i jumped over Kol and leaped into the drivers seat before taking off into the next town over knowing that the mall here wasn't as filled and there was more of a variety in the next towns mall.

After the 20 minute drive I grinned at seeing the large mall and I heard Becca gasp and almost saw the dollar signs appear in her eyes making me and Kol snicker in sync.

AN HOUR LATER

Huffing in protest it was Kol who dragged me into another store using the twin card against me Becca had left to feed ten minutes ago before she stated she would get her hair cut and call me when she's finished.


End file.
